


That's Not My Name

by girlgotfangs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Parkour, Scarification, Slow Burn, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Violence, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, nipple rings, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgotfangs/pseuds/girlgotfangs
Summary: Ariel is a twenty-four year old monster hunter working under the Vatican. Daud is a centuries year old vampire who can't figure out how to work a damn laptop. They wear each others names on their wrists; for Ariel, it's a slanted elegant font, beautiful and meant to be hidden. For Daud, it's dozens of names scrawled across his skin in varying ways, all belonging to the same old soul. Together, they have to learn to love again after hundreds of years of death and heartbreak while simultaneously avoiding the order that wishes to rip them apart.TL;DR: the idea where soulmates are born with the name of their intended on their wrist, but with vampires!





	That's Not My Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP that a friend and I wrote together about a year ago, but I loved it and the characters so I decided to just rewrite it into an actual story. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Ariel stood before the manor, fiddling anxiously with the blade in his hand, hood pulled over his hair and casting his features in shadow. He was nervous; sure, he'd been on assassination missions before, but never alone. He'd always had a Handler with him to make sure he didn't irrevocably fuck up. And, while he wasn't exactly a failure when it came to tasks such as this, doing so alone where the risk was higher was a daunting task.

Taking in a deep breath, Ariel entered through the front door, banking on his target to be asleep since the sun was so high in the sky. Vampires were rarely up during daylight hours, and this particular one was promised to be a hermit with no discernible schedule, which meant that he was probably snoozing away somewhere in the building. Quietly, Ariel moved through the hallways, taking note of each and every potential exit in case things got dicey. When in doubt, flee like a weenie and regroup. Sure, he wasn't taught as much in quite those words, but the meaning still stood no matter how it was phrased; when things go to shit, you run fast and far and think of a new plan. 

The hunter opened door after door, his scowl deepening with each empty room he came across. He was getting annoyed--paired with the fact that this place was a fricking nightmare to navigate, his wrist started itching something terrible. There was a name scrawled across it in elegant writing, a deep vibrant blue that could rival the color of a still ocean. 'Daud.' he had been born with it, like most people were born with the names of their intended. Ariel was lucky to have been born with a discernible name. Many people were born with them in other languages, or with two of them, and some with none at all. He didn't care much about it, rarely thought of the person whose name graced his wrist, but he cursed it now for how much it fucking itched.

"I'm getting a god damn cover-up tattoo when this is done, fuck it all," he grumbled softly to himself, but his words still echoed back to him eerily despite his soft voice. "Yeah. This isn't creepy at all..." He stood in the hallway a moment, tapping his unsheathed dagger against his thigh in annoyance. Yes, he'd wanted to sneak up on the vampire, but he wouldn't bitch if the dusty old monster decided to just pop out and get his death over with. Sighing, Ariel trailed on.

Elsewhere in the manor, deep in the library and stretched out on an old sofa, a vampire lounged, a copy of Little Women propped open on his chest, eyes lazily scanning the lines he'd read a hundred times before. Boredom had long since set in, and he was close to sleep when he heard softly murmured words through the adjacent hallway. Snapping to attention, the vampire creeped along, following the hunter through his manor, the newest, brightest name on his arm burning. It was a jagged font, as if hastily scrawled, a bright florescent red that almost hurt to look at.  
He could already recognize the scent, already knew that the boy he was hunting, who was in turn attempting to hunt him, was the bearer of the name. He smelled the same, no matter which body he was reborn in. Some things, Daud supposed, were just constant.

 

Daud watched Ariel for a moment, a wave of nostalgia hitting him hard, and he couldn’t help but call out a soft greeting to the young man. “Hello, there.” Ariel whipped around, seemingly startled, before his expression turned hard and he took a few steps closer to Daud.

Every time Daud had met Ariel--in different bodies with different names--it somehow ended up with the human freaking out over something or another; usually it was the fact that Daud was a vampire and didn’t look quite human. This time, however, the hunter held out a dagger in what was supposed to be a threatening manner, but to Daud, he just looked a bit ridiculous, even more so when he opened his mouth.

“Halt, demon! I’m here to vanquish you!” Ariel winced, hand faltering slightly at the cheesy words. “That… sounded better in my head? Here, let me try again. Cease, vampire! I’m--no, that was bad, too…” Daud nearly laughed at the distressed expression on the human’s face, feeling more amused than afraid. “No, wait, I got it! I’ve been sent here by the Vatican to bring your head to them, so if you would just kindly stand there and let me decapitate you, that would be appreciated.” The vampire, Ariel noted, looked far too familiar to his liking. Had he seen him on the street? At a raid? Maybe the bar Ariel frequented on the occasion? 

Daud took a step closer, holding out his hand in a pleading manner. “Please, tell me your name? You look familiar.” Another step closer, though he stopped advancing when Ariel held his blade higher. “My name is Daud. I am looking for my soul mate.” It was a cheesy line, but it was meant to capture the attention of the human, and who needed fancy words in a situation like this? He’d done this a hundred times, in a hundred ways, and found out that getting to the point was the least likely way he’d end up with a knife in his chest and his lover running into the night.

Ariel’s breath froze in his throat, unarmed hand reaching up to rub his wrist, the name there covered by a thick shirt and leather gauntlets. “Daud. Heh. Cool name. Does that stand for something? I bet that stands for something. Like Daudly. Or Trenidaud,” he rambled, slowly starting to back away. The hand holding the dagger was shaking so badly he had to shove it in the sheath at his hip, forcing a smile that looked more terrified than anything. “But, uh, I can’t really help you, man. I’m just, you know, looking for some evil blood sucking monsters of the night, but I can see I found the wrong mansion, so I should just, you know, skedaddle. People to go and place to meet. Or, you know, other way around.” Babbling had always been a bad habit of the hunter’s, especially in uncomfortable or dangerous situations. He squeaked when he backed himself up against the hallway wall, glancing around for a quick escape. 

Daud slowly approached Ariel, pulling up his shirt sleeve to bare his arm to the hunter, skin decorated in fading names, though one stuck out. Ariel sucked in a sharp breath at it, glancing between Daud and his name. “I have been looking for so long,” Daud murmured, feeling his chest constrict. “You can leave and forget me, if you wish, but please, I must know…”

"O-oh... oh," Ariel mumbled. "Ohhhh no. This is so not good. What the actual fucking shit." He held his wrist protectively against his chest, shaking his head, though his eyes stayed locked on Daud's arm. "Well, I can never show my face to them again. I am so out of the job after this, Jesus Christ on a cracker. That is totally my name on you. I'm mated to Dracula. What the fuck."

 

Ariel looked two seconds away from either passing out, or running away, and Daud pulled back for both of their safety. “I’m sorry. I know I’m not quite what you imagined your soul mate to be. If you still wish it, I won’t stop you from killing me.” It would be more of a mercy, as a matter of fact, if Ariel rejected him and left him to spend another hundred years alone. At least then Daud could come back as someone more suitable, someone more human. The vampire stepped aside, allowing Ariel the room to escape or attack. “All that I ask is that you find someone to love in this life if it can’t be me.”

Ariel clutched arm, looking a mixture between shock and horrified, eyes glancing at the names as if drawn to them. Most people didn’t live long enough to see reincarnations of their lovers, but a vampire? A vampire could theoretically live forever if there were no outside dangers threatening their life. A vampire could go through a hundred lovers before they eventually died. "No--that's--fuck, I can't kill you, holy shit. I'm not some heartless monster! I couldn't kill my-my soulmate." Ariel seemed to choke on the word for a moment, taking in a deep breath and undoing the gauntlet on his arm to let it drop. He rolled up his sleeve and showed Daud his own name. "So, heh, I'm-I'm Ariel. Though you already knew that, I guess. It’s nice to meet you, Daud. This is so weird. This is really weird, right? It’s not just me? I mean, jeez, I was totally about to kill you and take your head back to the Vatican. That’s crazy.” He shifted from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable. “So, uh, do you, like , kill people?” He asked, really hoping the answer was no, and that Daud was some type of vegetarian vampire.

“No, I do not. I have a few select donors that feed me according to their terms and conditions. Consider it a services transaction,” Daud explained, smiling warmly when Ariel finally dropped his tense pose, far more curious than afraid now. “I hope I’m not too… monstrous?” The older the vampire, the less human they tended to look. Faded glazed eyes that were once a brilliant blue were now a dull white, giving him the appearance of a blind man, along with pallid skin and dark hair a stark contrast. He looked more like a vampire of legend than any romantic interest from modern tales. The one saving grace was that he was stuck in a twenty-five year old body, but that meant little when he couldn’t go outside for fear of scaring the populace. There had been a couple of times from Ariel’s past lives that he nearly scared the man half to death from appearance alone.

"I mean, for a vampire, you're not bad looking?" Ariel said slowly, then internally cursed. "I mean, not that you'd be bad looking for a human. Or, er, God, Ariel, just put your entire foot in your big mouth, why don't you," he muttered in irritation. "What I meant was, you're not monstrous. I've definitely seen worse, in both humans and actual monsters. Nailed it." And it was true; the hunter had come across things far more sinister than the lonely looking vampire in front of him. If anything, Daud looked less frightening and much more sad, a permanent expression of weariness reflected in those colorless eyes.

Daud laughed softly, fangs catching the limited light casting from the candles that littered the walls in iron holders, glad that some things stayed the same, and Ariel’s rambling was one of them. He didn’t mind the flood of words from the human; in fact, he found it cute from the very first time they met and now. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Would you… Would you like to stay awhile?” He asked hopefully, though he tried not to be too optimistic. Ariel was sent to kill him, and while that didn’t seem to be the plan for the near future, he didn’t think the hunter would actually stay. But, to his surprise, Ariel nodded his assent with a hesitant smile. 

“Yeah, sure, why not. Not like I can go back now, at least not until this stuff is sorted out, yeah?” At the words, Ariel gestured between them. “I mean, I just found you and you’re my soul mate, so I should at least try to stay and get to know you, right?” He sidestepped the vampire, feeling much less trapped now that he figured Daud wasn’t going to attack him and drain his body and stuff it under the floorboards. Yikes. What a grim thought. He glanced down and wondered if there were bodies in the floors, then promptly pushed the idea from his head. Instead, he looked down the halls and frowned. “God, this place is huge. It must have a million rooms.”

“It has quite a few, yes, but now it is just me.” The place was once lively, with bustling servants and a constant flow of guests, plus one beautiful queen and his doting vampiric king. Over the years, the servants had died or left, and Daud had shut the manor doors for good. “This way is the kitchen. I can fix you something to eat, if you’d like? Right now it would be supper time for most humans, correct?”

"Come into my lair said the spider to the fly," Ariel joked. “Dinner would be amazing right now, actually.” Though he wasn't an idiot; he had no idea what kind of person Daud was, and years of experience taught him that vampires, while frightening, could be charismatic and charming. Daud could want to turn him, or even just keep him prisoner, and Ariel might not even want to leave, between the spells vampires were supposedly said to cast, and the fact that Daud was his soul mate.

The term sent a weird excitement through him. Soul mate. At least he knew he had one and he wasn't some type of fluke. Soul mates to a vampire. At least he wasn't a cannibal? Oh, wait. "Can vampires be considered cannibals since they suck people's blood, or do you actually have to eat the entire person. Could you just, I don't know, eat a finger and still be considered a cannibal?" 

"I do believe the definition for a cannibal is someone that regularly consumes the flesh of their brethren. Since I drink blood, and am no human, I think I'm safe." Daud chuckled a little, leading Ariel to a large, luxurious kitchen, even if it was a bit dusty from disuse, and the appliances were all outdated. Ariel couldn’t even spot a microwave, or a fridge. What the fuck.

“I, um, I’m afraid my supplies are rather limited? Oh dear…” Daud hadn’t thought the idea through; he was a vampire, and didn’t need food, therefore he wouldn’t have any in a severely outdated kitchen where the oven didn’t even run on electricity. “I can order pizza?” He suggested, voice nearly climbing to an embarrassed squeak. 

Ariel had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, lightly patting Daud’s shoulder. A fearsome monster, he was not. “It’s alright. Pizza’s fine. I can call for delivery,” he added, already pulling out his phone. Daud looked like he wanted to sink into the floor, or maybe just stick his head into the oven while it was lit, with the way he was staring at it forlornly. Not long into his meeting with his soul mate and he was already screwing things up. He made a mental note to get the kitchen redone into something more modern and less eighteen hundreds. God, he was old.

He watched Ariel talk amiably on the phone with some sort of pizza chain, leaning against one of the wooden counters and taking in the hunter. Brown hair, mocha skin, hazel eyes that turned gold towards the iris, with a short but lean build and lips curved into a full cupid’s bow. Daud sighed. Absolutely stunning. Every version of Ariel was gorgeous, but his favorite were the ones where the man wasn’t so perfect, with scars littering his body and locks that couldn’t quite be tamed no matter how much gel was applied.

Ariel ended his call and turned to Daud, bright smile decorating his features. “Alright! Pizza is on its way. What should we do until then?” He asked, tapping his chin thoughtfully. 

“I… have a library?” Daud offered, unsure what young humans liked to do in their spare time, but his answer must have been satisfactory, for Ariel grinned wider and threw a fist in the air.

“Onwards, Count Chocula!”


End file.
